


Read the chart (but not your phone number)

by noxelementalist



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxelementalist/pseuds/noxelementalist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which an exhausted school counselor deals with students</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read the chart (but not your phone number)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/gifts).



> set shortly after Season 3 episode 19 “Letharia Vulpina”

“Natalie?”

Natalie Martin groaned, craning her head slightly off the piles of folders on her desk and looking straight into the eyes of Melissa McCall, who was staring back at her with concern.

“You alive?” Melissa asked, holding out a cup of what smelled like coffee.

“I will be,” Natalie said, wincing as she grabbed the cup. “God, I hate doing this.”

“It’s only once a year,” Melissa said comfortingly, leaning against the doorframe as she watched the other woman drink. “We’ll get through this.”

“You know we’re one of the few districts that even require mental health checkups as part of student athlete physicals?” Natalie said tiredly.

“Hey, you know what they say: mens sana in corpre sana.”

“That’s not funny,” Natalis said. “And since when do you know Latin?”

“SAT season is coming, and guess who’s practicing?”

Natalie sighed. “Of course,” she grumbled. “Want me to give him the stress lecture?”

“Oh trust me, he knows it,” Melissa laughed. “Now come on, we have to get started.”

Natalie took one last sip of her coffee. “Unleash the hounds,” she said grimly.

 

***

 

“So Brian,” Natalie began, “I see you’re hoping for a lacrosse scholarship.”

Brian threw his head back against the chair. “Yeah, but I won’t get it,” he grumbled.

“You might. You’ve been playing for years now, so you must be pretty good.”

“But that’s all I’ve done,” Brian said. “Everyone else plays and it’s like- I mean, okay, I accept that McCall somehow ended up captain, but then Mahelani and Lehey got good and those stupid twins are _insane_ at it, and it’s just like what, do I just suck _that_ _bad_? I swear, it’s like someone Twilighted them all or something.”

“I don’t know about ‘Twilighting,’” Natalie said soothingly, “but I do know that you’ll only get better playing with strong players, and strong players tend to get scholarships, right?”

“I guess,” Brian huffed.

 

***

 

“But how Doc?” Ashley asked. “How does she do it?”

“I’m sure Lydia’s doing her best, just like everyone else.”

“No one else gets grades that high!”

“So? It’s not like your applications are competing with each other,” Natalie Martin said. “You just have to grades good enough for you: that’s all the admissions officer’s looking for.”

“Maybe I’ll ask Allison,” Ashley said aloud. “She might know.”

Natalie sighed. “I’m sure she’d be happy to help.”

 

***

 

Melissa came in around lunch. “How’s it going?” she asked, shutting the door behind her.

Natalie sighed. “Mostly low grade jealousy and general insecurity.”

“So teenagers.”

“Basically,” Natalie said, making space on her desk for Melissa’s lunch. “You?”

“Few colds, some requests for better sex ed. Nothing major.”

“Glad things are going so well.”

“Yeah, only three passes at the nurse so far!”

Natalie laughed. “None here yet,” she said, opening a drawer to take out her own lunch. “Though your son’s apparently a heartbreaker.”

“Oh really?”

“Three boys and a girl so far, not counting the ones jealous of his lacrosse skills.”

“Glad to know he’s an equal opportunity heartbreaker,” Melissa snorted. “Should I be worried about there being more boys than girls?”

“Please,” Natalie said, waving her hand absently. “A motorcycle-riding honors student who’s also captain of the lacrosse team? I’d be worried if there wasn’t interest from all sides.”

“Do you remember when we were heartbreakers?” Melissa asked, sighing nostalgically.

“Excuse you, I’m still getting numbers.”

“Oh really?”

Natalie nodded. “I got Peter Hale’s just the other day.”

“Natalie!”

“I’m not going to call him, the creeper,” Natalie said. “But it was nice to see I still got it.”

“Nice, right...”

Natalie looked at Melissa carefully. “You didn’t,” she said slowly.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Natalie’s eyes widened. “You did!” she whispered accusatorily. “You totally did! You went out with _Peter Hale!_ ”

“Oh look,” Melissa said, throwing away the remains of her lunch. “Time for round two!”

“Melissa Delgado McCall, don’t you _dare_ think we’re finished here: I demand details!”

“Later!” the nurse shouted as she left.

“Oh there’ll be a later,” Natalie grumbled as she picked up the next student’s file. 

 

***

 

“Now Greg—”

“I just want him to say my name, you know? I’m not Greenberg, I’m _Greg_ Greenberg.”

“And that’s—”

“I mean, I know I don’t do much, but I’ve been on Coach’s team for years now! He’s subbed for my class! We’re _neighbors_! He knows my name.”

“Greg, Coach Finstock never refers to anyone-”

“But he should,” Greg wailed. “Aren’t we worth it? Aren’t we? _Why won’t he say my name Doc, why?!_

“Greg,” Natalie shouted, catching the boy’s attention. “Relax. Here, ah, look at this,” she said, handing him a framed picture.

  

“It’s…it’ so blue,” he whispered.

“Yes,” Natalie sighed. “Yes it is.”

 

***

 

“Finally,” Natalie muttered to herself as her last student, Carl Zyrgy, left.

“You ready to go?” Melissa asked, poking her head in.

Natalie nodded. “You?”

“I was ready three ‘oh nurse’ jokes back.”

“Excellent,” Natalie said. “Let’s go: I need a drink, and you need to tell me about Peter.”

“Wait, but-”

“No buts!” Natalie replied. “I want details.”


End file.
